


A New Type Of Domination

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kelly and Maryse have a little fun.RP Fic.





	A New Type Of Domination

Kelly Kelly had smiled as she drew Maryse closer to her, her lips brushing gently over Maryse's, Her voice was soft as she murmured. 

"So, a new start for us both... perhaps you can learn to trust me now?"

Maryse murred softly and nodded. 

"Come to bed baby?"

Maryse smiled and nodded. Kelly smiled and lead her to the bed. 

"Sit then lie back baby..."

Maryse smiled and obeyed. Kelly soon moved to kneel over her. 

"Okay Sweetie?"

Maryse purred and nodded. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop, alright?"

"I will."

Maryse agreed. Kelly smiled and kissed her softly, moving to cup and tease her breasts. Maryse mewed and gasped. 

"You like that baby?"

Maryse nodded. 

"Say it."

"I Like it baby girl."

Maryse purred.

"Ready for more?"

"Yes please."

Kelly purred, moving to cup, caress and tease Maryse's breasts once again, lowering her head to suckle her breasts softly. Maryse mewed. 

"Mmm, you like that baby?"

"Yes...it feels amazing."

Kelly smiled and kissed her way slowly lower. Maryse mewed louder. 

"Ready sweetie?"

"Oui!"

Maryse mewed. Kelly purred and lowered her lips to suckle on Maryse's clit. Maryse began to purr. Kelly murred and soon upped the pace of her suckling. Maryse began to quiver and gasp. Kelly soon upped her pace once again. Maryse mewled close to climax. 

"Come for me baby."

Maryse came apart.


End file.
